


Blanket

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blankets, Communication Bracelets, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Roman is a good boyfriend, Short & Sweet, Virgil Doesn't Always Want to be Touched, Virgil Loves Him, Weighted Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Virgil's hoodies are in the wash, and he's cold, but not up to be touched. Roman does his best to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Blanket

Virgil hated being cold.

Currently, his two main hoodies were in the wash, and his third was in the closet, since it wouldn’t do much to keep him warm, being one of those short-sleeved ones. So, Virgil sat in the living area of the apartment he and Roman shared, wearing one of his long sleeved shirts. It helped, but it was cold outside, and Virgil really just wanted to curl up in his hoodie.

It didn’t help that this was one of his bad days, where he really couldn’t deal with being touched. Otherwise it would have been nice to cuddle up with Roman. Roman was basically a walking heater.

What Virgil hadn’t expected was to feel a soft blanket be draped over him while he was scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. He looked up to see Roman smiling at him, holding a second blanket. It was Virgil’s purple and grey plaid weighted blanket. It was draped over Virgil’s shoulders, and the smaller man felt himself relax under its weight. It wasn’t  _ quite _ as nice as one of Roman’s hugs, but it was still nice.

“You looked cold, but you’ve got the yellow bracelet on, so I thought your blanket would help,” Roman said, before Virgil could even say a single word.

“Thanks, Princey,” Virgil replied, smiling a bit. His boyfriend could sometimes be a bit oblivious and even a bit  _ too _ extra, but Roman was also sweeter than just about anyone when it came to this sort of thing. He’d questioned it the first time Virgil really squirmed his way out of a hug with him, but he hadn’t argued. He had understood that sometimes Virgil’s mind just went haywire with too much contact.

Roman smiled and sat next to Virgil on the sofa, close enough that Virgil could lean against him if he wanted to, but didn’t feel obligated to do so. Roman just sat there, grabbing his tablet to get some artwork done, and let Virgil do as he wished. Eventually, Virgil would shift to lay down, and rest his head in Roman’s lap, settling down under his blanket and drifting off to take a nap.


End file.
